Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a repellant device and more specifically it relates to a repellant system for repelling nuisances such as insects from an area around a surface such as a table.
Description of the Related Art
Any discussion of the related art throughout the specification should in no way be considered as an admission that such related art is widely known or forms part of common general knowledge in the field.
Nuisances such as insects are common in outdoor settings. For example, when camping or enjoying a meal on an outdoor deck, gnats, flies, bees, and the like can ruin an otherwise peaceful experience. The buzzing sound of insects can disturb the serenity typical of such outdoor settings. Additionally, insects raise concerns relating to health when they are repeatedly landing on food or beverages and then flying away.
Because of the inherent problems with the related art, there is a need for a new and improved repellant system for repelling nuisances such as insects from an area around a surface such as a table.